Heretofore, as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, a vehicle control device has been known which comprises: a high-voltage secondary battery including a lithium battery and for supplying electricity, primarily, to a vehicle-driving motor; a low-voltage secondary battery including a lead battery and for supplying electricity to accessory components such as a windshield wiper and an air conditioner; an electricity supply control section for activating a charge circuit connected to the high-voltage secondary battery, to charge the low-voltage secondary battery, wherein the power supply control section is operable, during an OFF state of an ignition switch circuit, to detect a remaining capacity of consumable electricity in the low-voltage secondary battery, and, when it determines that the charging is necessary, activate the charge circuit; and a safety control section operable, when it is detected that a hood (bonnet) is an open state, to prohibit the charge control, even when the electricity supply control section determines that the charging is necessary.